Wouldn't Change Anything
by MidnightWolf191
Summary: Halloween with the Winchester siblings and a little Castiel at the end. CJ is my own character, somewhat sisfic. T for some cuss words.


**Short Winchester fluff with a dash of Cas. Halloween fic but can be read anytime.**

**Sisfic too. First SPN fic, hope you enjoy, flames will be used to make s'mores.**

**Twinge of Destiel at the end too.**

**Later, wrote this in an hour, all mistakes are mine and I do not own Supernatural, if I did I would be very very happy and Destiel would be canon. **

* * *

"Hey, let's watch Paranormal Activity!" CJ, Dean and Sam's little sister exclaimed looking at the TV screen and unwrapping a Reese's Cup and popping it in her mouth.

"Sure, kid." Dean says shrugging, unwrapping a miniature Kit Kat and turning on the movie.

"Don't call me kid! I'm fifteen!" CJ says, smacking Dean on the back of the head and stealing one of his Snickers from his store bought bag.

"Hey!" Dean says indignantly while CJ smirks triumphantly and pops the candy into her mouth.

"Children, don't make me take those candy bags from you." Sam says drily from his spot at the table on his computer typing furiously and staring intently at the screen.

CJ and Dean exchange nods and stand from the couch walking towards their brother with purpose. CJ steals his laptop while Dean grabs a hold of his brother in one of his patented choke holds that have been inflicted on his younger siblings more than they cared to count. CJ, the computer whiz of the family quickly looked through all the information on the screen before sighing and shaking her head sadly.

"What's the damage, sis?" Dean asks his sister with a fake worried tone to his voice.

"It's bad De, research on a holiday, and that holiday is Halloween." CJ replies gravely with a perfect straight face.

Dean sighs sadly and shakes his head. "Sammy, you disappoint me sometimes." He says dragging Sam out of his chair and throws him on the dingy motel couch.

"Guys! W-" Sam sqwacks but his sister shoves a York peppermint patty into his mouth, effectively cutting him off. She plops on one side of him while Dean sits on the other.

"Sammy, this is for your own good." CJ says looking at the TV screen and laughing at the effects.

"She's right for once Sam, you need to loosen up and take a break every once in a while." Dean says and then turns back to the TV screen.

"Jackass." CJ mutters, chucking a candy wrapper at him.

"Shortstack." Dean replies automatically.

Sam sighs, annoyed by his siblings' actions. Instead of watching the movie he studies his brother and sister. They team up against him way too much, but they do it for good reasons,, and for that Sam is grateful.

Sam looks at his sister, she is different than most. She has the same color hair as Sam does, except with dyed red streaks in it. She is the computer whiz, she hacks into government databases and steals security footage from cops, stuff that he couldn't dream of doing and comes up with elaborate plans to kill whatever monster they are dealing with, she's also the fastest, she ran track in high school. Dean is the muscle and charmer, he gets information from ladies and uses his panty-dropping smile to get legends from the local teenage girls. If you asked CJ about it she would say it's disgustingly effective. Dean uses his muscle to wrestle with creatures, kick down doors, and so much more. If you asked CJ or Dean, Sam was the smartest of them, he went to college and would have graduated by now if it weren't for their lifestyle, but if you asked Sam, he would say CJ is the smartest, she tried to explain to Sam how to hack the government's systems without leaving a digital footprint, but when she was done explaining, Sam was even more lost.

Sam smiled lightly, knowing that he wouldn't have it any other way.

(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

Once the movie was over, the oldest and youngest of the Winchester siblings were grabbing their stomach and groaning while Sam was laughing at them.

"I'm dying." CJ said simply as she collapsed into bed after changing from her traditional black hoodie, orange skinny jeans, black converse, and an orange beanie into one of Dean's Metallica tee shirts and her sweat pants.

"That's because you ate a whole bag of Halloween candy, CJ" Sam says chuckling lightly at his sister's discomfort.

Instead of using her words, she flipped her brother off and promptly fell asleep, face down on top of the bed. Sam grinned and picked her up gently, putting her back on the bed when she was under the covers and tucked her in, just like he did when they were kids.

Sam hears a groan and sees Dean holding his stomach, his head buried in his arms folded on the table where he moved when the movie was over. He expected this from CJ, she was fifteen, but from Dean, he had no words. "You knew what would happen if you ate that whole bag Dean, because this happens to you both every year." Sam says, emphasizing every year, because lets face it, Dean always makes this mistake and this is the one time of year that Sam won't get punched when he said 'I told you so.'

"Shut up, Sam." Dean grumbles into his arms.

"Told you so" Sam says and Dean lifts his head to glare at him, before standing and collapsing into his bed, falling asleep seconds later. Sam smiles, he liked Halloween.

(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

"Sam?" Sam jumps at the unexpected voice.

"Cas! What are you doing here?" Sam asks the angel, surprised that he was even here, confused too.

"I came to check on Dean. You said that every year on Hallows' Eve that he got sick. Is it a curse?" Cas asks looking at Dean and just noticing CJ. "Is CJ cursed too?" Castiel asks looking very confused and Sam chuckled.

"No Cas, you see, Dean and CJ have this tradition on Halloween, they eat whole bags of candy, and it makes them really sick when they are done." Sam explains, knowing that he just confused Castiel a little more.

"Why would anyone get sick every year just because it is, 'tradition'?" Cas asks, confused and eyebrows furrowed in what Sam would guess was confusion or annoyance.

"No idea Cas, I've been trying to figure that out since we were kids." Sam says pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache forming from picturing Halloween's past.

"Oh" Castiel replies, still unsure. "I should be going Sam, I have work to tend to." Cas says and before Sam can reply he hears the fluttering of wings and Castiel is gone.

Sam laughs and looks around. Dean, CJ, and Castiel are his family, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Now, to come up with a plan to get Dean and Cas to stop the constant eye-fucking, I'll ask CJ for help later. Sam thinks to himself before changing and collapsing in his own bad, falling asleep with no trouble.

* * *

**Okay guys, read and review!**


End file.
